


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by UndecimberLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove
Summary: 和学生会长联谊。





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

大家都很讨厌周一，但我总是对周一充满期待。

每周一的早晨，学校会召开全校师生都要参加的例会。这是我唯一能够光明正大地盯着台上的学生会长看的时候。

学生会长金城碧海，和自己班上那群歪瓜裂枣的男生比起来简直犹如天人。不管是匀称修长的身材还是端正而富有立体感的五官都让我移不开眼睛，虽然班里的女生说觉得他总是不苟言笑，看起来很冷淡，气质成熟得不像是高中生，但这种距离感更使我心驰神往。每周一他都会带领全体同学向校长和教导主任行礼，有时也上台宣读一些重要的通知。

他用双手拿着印着通知的纸，对着桌面的麦克风念着上面的内容。他的声音是富有磁性的，语调里又总是有着恰到好处的情绪起伏。我一边听着他的声音，一边盯着他白皙修长的手指。听说他是空手道部的主将，这双手却显得过分优雅。我忍不住幻想被这双手牵着、甚至是抚摸，不禁觉得脸上有些发烫。

周一的典礼结束了，为了留下来多看金城君多几眼，我故意磨磨蹭蹭地走得很慢。同在美术部的闺蜜A子对我的单相思了然于心，总是上来挽着我的手陪我慢慢走，免得我怪异的行为太过突出。今天，A子还带来了一个让我差点惊叫出声的消息。

“你知道吗？我们部长和空手道部的安藤部长商量好了，这周末举办联谊会。”

我光是听到空手道部这几个字就心跳漏了一拍，等到消化了A子说的这句话，几乎话都说不完整了。A子看到我光瞪着她说不出话，拍拍我的肩：  
“加油哦，我听说你的学生会长也会去。”

接下来的几天，我都处于魂不守舍的状态，既万分期待联谊会，又害怕在金城君面前现出窘态。联谊会的前一天晚上，我甚至拉着A子去挑了一身新衣服。她十分热心地给我搭配了一身据说是当下最流行的可爱造型，然后把我拖到内衣柜台，拿起一件造型性感的bra就往我胸前比划。

“喂喂喂，你在干嘛？！”我又惊又羞，赶紧推开她伸过来的爪子。

“你个小土包子，懂不懂什么叫做胜负内衣？”她用一脸看乡巴佬的眼神看着我。我的脸顿时涨得通红：“你又在瞎说些什么奇怪的东西？”

“机会留给有准备的人嘛，万一你们真的有什么发展呢！”她眉飞色舞地在那儿说了一通，我脸都快烫得冒烟了。虽然我真的有过那么几次在睡前幻想过和金城君的一些羞羞的情节，但是直接被这样挑明让我好尴尬。我试图装作没听到她的那些所谓钓男生的“经验之谈”，但最后还是鬼使神差地听了她的，买了新的裙子、口红和内衣。天哪，我一定是中了什么邪。

周六的傍晚，我和A子一起来到约好的KTV。包厢里已经来了几个人，不管是男生还是女生都有好好打扮过，加上灯光有些昏暗，一时间有点分不清谁是谁。但这反而让我紧张的心情稍微舒缓了下来，因为A子给我挑的裙子有点短，完全不是我平时的风格，包厢里的灯光可以让我不那么惹人注目。A子和部长很熟，拉着我在部长身边坐了下来。我试图在人群里找到金城君，眼神搜索了一圈，发现他好像还没来。

人还没到齐，但是A子他们很快就开始先点歌唱上了。我端起一杯饮料，一边喝一边盯着门口的方向。

终于，门被轻轻推开，金城君走了进来。

我只在学校里见过他穿灰色诘襟制服的样子，还有偷偷看空手道部训练的时候见过他穿道服的模样。今天的他穿着宽松的白色衬衫和修身的黑色长裤，把一件咖啡色夹克随意披在身上，尽管脸上依然没有什么表情，却散发着和平常完全不一样的气质。而且他还戴了一副金边眼镜，这对有些眼镜控的我而言简直是绝妙一击，让我忍不住屏住了呼吸。

A子他们点的歌这会儿刚好还在唱着，所以也就没人出声招呼金城君。他站在门口扫视了一圈包厢里的人，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的眼神好像在我脸上停留了一会儿，我赶紧将视线投向别处。空手道部的部长安藤君看见他来了，冲他招招手，于是他就走了过来，在离我三个人距离的位置坐了下来。金城君、安藤君、我们部长、A子、我，我忍不住偷偷隔着三个人看他。他倾身伸手拿了一杯饮料，伸出衣袖的纤长手腕上戴着一块金色手表和一根手绳。我连盯着他身上的这些细节看都觉得有些害羞，但又控制不住地把目光投向他。

下一首歌开始了。安藤君看到屏幕上显示的歌名Scarlett，兴奋地用手肘碰了碰坐在旁边的金城君：“是你喜欢的刚酱的团体的歌。”然后把麦克风递给了他。他接过麦克风，很淡定地开始唱了起来。

他唱歌真的很好听，大概可以归类为“低音炮”那一类。今天晚上能听到他唱歌的我也太幸福了，我想我会铭记这一天的。

唱了一会儿，几个人提议玩点小游戏，最后决定来玩国王游戏。这游戏虽然有些老土，却总是玩不腻。包厢里一共15个人，我们将一副扑克牌里的黑桃A～K外加两张Joker拿了出来，然后洗乱，一人抽了一张。我小心翼翼地瞄了眼自己手里，是一张灰色的Joker牌。

大家都确认了一下自己抽到的牌。A子站起来，亮出手里的黑桃K，掩饰不住得意的心情：“这盘我是King啦。”她露出小恶魔般的笑容，环顾了一圈包厢里的人，然后宣布这一轮的指令对象：

“抽到Joker牌的两个人在哪里？”

不会吧，第一轮就中？我将手里的牌在桌面上摊开，有些扭捏地站了起来。大家看到我是第一个“受害者”，纷纷报以善意（或许是幸灾乐祸？）的笑声和掌声。随即，笑声被几声低低的惊呼声代替，掌声也迟滞了一下。

金城君理了理衣摆，站了起来。他转头看着我，我连忙调整了一下自己的表情。仿佛是在安抚我不安的情绪，他竟然朝我露出了一个浅浅的微笑。

他居然对我笑了？这下我更紧张了，看也不敢看他，只能盯着A子，等待下一步指示。

A子也没想到居然会抽到我和他，愣了一下，随即冲我露出意味深长的笑，把我弄得心里毛毛的。她托着下巴思索了一会儿，终于公布了“惩罚”：

“请两位在洗手间里度过属于你们的‘seven minutes in heaven’吧！”

我听到这句话，差点窒息晕倒。

包厢里顿时被一阵起哄声和笑声包围了。我没想到A子竟然能想出这种“惩罚”，一边脸红一边瞪着她。她脸上全是藏不住的狡黠的笑，对我作出“加油哦”的口型。

我偷偷瞄了一眼金城君，A子的指令似乎也让他感到有些意外，我俩就这么站在原地没动。安藤君和我们的部长，两个人带头起哄着，一群人硬是把我和他推进了洗手间里，然后啪嗒一声把门锁上了。

门外传来安藤君意味深长的话：“你们应该知道这个‘惩罚游戏’要怎么做吧？不用太紧张，我们会在外面继续玩我们的，你们要七分钟、十四分钟或者更久都没关系哦！”他说完这句话，外面的其他人爆发出一阵笑声，还有男生吹了几声口哨。

我捂住红得发烫的脸颊，慢慢回头看向金城君。他的表情并没有太大起伏，只是扶了一下眼镜，望向盥洗台上占满半面墙壁的镜子，那里面正映出我俩无言伫立的尴尬场面。

“你想做些什么？”他看着镜子里的我，缓缓开口问道。

没想到他直接把这个问题抛了出来。在这种暧昧的氛围下，我的脑子里飞快地过了一遍之前自己幻想过的各种场景，最后想起了A子昨晚传授的所谓秘笈，第一条就是“把握机会大胆进攻”。好吧，那就豁出去试试看。我努力地使自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，右手暗暗攥紧了裙摆，拿出这辈子前所未有的勇气：

“前辈……可不可以抱我？”

他把视线从镜子转移到我的脸上，露出有些震惊的表情。我被他这么盯着，突然意识到他好像误会了什么，连忙解释道：“不是那个意思……是拥抱而已！”

他听了我这句话，似乎稍稍松了一口气。我战战兢兢地等待着他的回答，下一秒却感觉到他往我的方向迈了一步。紧接着，我被一阵温暖的气息包裹了起来。

救命，我要死了。

他用双臂圈住我的肩膀，面对面地将我搂在了怀里。我能感觉到他很绅士地在我们的身体间留了一点空隙，两个人的衣服轻轻摩擦着，可以闻到他身上传来淡淡的沐浴露香味。一定是刚洗过澡才来的吧，我又开始不着边际地胡思乱想起来。等我回过神来的时候，才发现自己已经伸手搂住了他的腰。我将视线投向镜子，看见自己在金城君的肩上露出半张通红的脸。

他深吸了一口气，仿佛回应我的动作似的，将怀抱收紧了。他干净而低沉的嗓音在我耳边响起：

“周一的时候你总是盯着我看呢。”

被发现了。我的心跳频率急速上升，压抑着想要逃跑的冲动，用几不可闻的音量“嗯”了一声。

“刚才我还以为你和你的好朋友串通好了要来这么一出，现在看来倒不太像。”

“不过这都不要紧了。”

他松开怀抱，盯着我的脸，轻轻说道：

“珍惜这几分钟，来做点别的事情吧。”

十分钟前的我怎么也不可能想象得到此刻的自己正在和暗恋已久的学生会长接吻。

他的脸突然凑近，近得让我能感觉到他的吐息。下一个瞬间，双唇就被什么柔软的东西覆盖住了。我惊得下意识往后退了一步，腰部在洗手台边缘不轻不重地硌了一下。

情况稍微有点混乱。我揉了揉后腰，然后战战兢兢地抬头看向金城君。他摘下眼镜，说了声抱歉。我摇摇头说：“我没事……刚才不小心自己撞到了。”

他问：“还要继续吗？”

在我彻底搞明白这句话的含义之前，身体的本能已经让我点了点头。他上前一步，将眼镜放在洗手台上，搂住了我的腰，将刚才蜻蜓点水般的吻继续了下去。

他的吻是含蓄而带着侵略性的。起初只是温柔地将唇瓣交叠，鼻尖也轻轻点在一起。或许是我的紧张被他察觉到了，他摸了摸我的头，像在安抚什么小动物似的。我决定不再纠结，让自己跟随身体的反应，试图回应他的亲吻。于是双唇的轻触慢慢变成了唇舌交缠，逐渐带上更多暧昧的色彩。我迷迷糊糊地想，这样下去最后会变成什么样子呢，反正我已经管不着了。

正在我们痴缠地亲吻的时候，突然传来“啪”的一声，洗手间里的灯灭了。部长的笑声在模糊的音乐声和嘈杂声中响起：“刚才忘记帮你们关灯啦，要加油哦！”

房间突然陷入一片漆黑，这让我有一点慌乱。但金城君的动作却没有停下来，黑暗中，他说了声：“别理他。”下一秒，我的大腿外侧传来一阵温热的触感，是他的手从我的裙摆下面探了进来，伴随着热吻囫囵地爱抚着、揉捏着。我想到自己在学校的典礼上是如何盯着他的手陷入幻想，如今竟然成真了，这种现实与梦境交错般的感觉让我忍不住轻轻叫出了声。

这样的反应相当于给予了他默许的信号。我被金城君抱了起来，面对着他坐在洗手台上。雪纺材质的连衣裙很轻薄，一下子就被掀了起来。大腿根部暴露在空气里，我害羞得下意识地伸出手想要遮住。他将我的手握住移开，抚上了内侧的肌肤。

他的手其实没有看起来那么细嫩，或许是长期练习空手道的原因，我能感觉到他的掌心有一点茧子，撩得人有点痒痒的。他的手指在离我被内裤包裹着的肌肤的不远处来回拨弄着，好像在故意挑拨我的敏感带。没有灯光的房间里，触觉成为了最灵敏的感官，我被他这与日常优等生印象大相径庭的大胆行为激起了情欲。呼出的气息变得有些颤抖，我悄悄地夹紧了些双腿，怕被他发现自己的内裤已经有些濡湿了。

但是这没用。金城君的手正在逐渐移向那被掩盖住的地方，他很快发现了我不自然的行为，将我的双腿分得更开。“没关系的。”他的语气里似乎带着一丝笑意。

当他将右手的一根手指隔着内裤按住我那正在逐渐被浸湿的一点时，我忍不住小声呻吟了一声，拉住了他的衣袖。他没有说话，将右手手掌放在我的大腿上摩挲着，用拇指在那一点上绕着圈圈揉搓着，偶尔加重力度按在柔软的缝隙里。身体中的快感刹不住车，我只好手足无措地任由他挑逗着，却也隐隐生出一点难以言喻的期待。正在我沉浸在这微妙的愉悦中时，洗手间的门被叩响了。

“时间到了哦～”门外传来A子的声音。随即，洗手间的灯被重新打开了。“你们可以出来啦。”

突然亮起的灯光像是把梦境唤回现实。金城君将手从我腿上收了回去，抽了一张湿纸巾擦了擦，接着把我抱了下来。这个短暂的拥抱让我意识到黑暗中的一切都是真实发生过的。我咬了咬嘴唇，偏过头掩饰着涨红的脸。

金城君握住了门把手，我望向他一如往常挺拔优雅的背影。对于这“天堂般的七分钟”，我在心中暗暗感到意犹未尽。在门被打开的前一刻，他转过头对我说：

“如果你也想继续下去，就等联谊会结束吧。”

接下来的活动里，我都在魂不守舍地想着他的那句话。“也”是什么意思，等到联谊会结束之后又会发生什么，我能隐约猜到个大概，却感觉整个人像是在梦里。A子悄悄问了我好几遍刚才的七分钟里发生了什么，我架不住她的狂轰滥炸，只好将最初的那个拥抱告诉了她，果不其然被她嘲笑了一番。

其实我比她想象中大胆多了。但这没必要让她知道，就当作我和金城君两人之间的甜美的秘密。

等到一群人从KTV出来，已经接近十点钟。同学们在路口三三两两离去，同路回家的人走在一块儿。A子来的时候和我一起从约定的地铁站走过来，但实际上我们并不顺路，她跟着空手道部的两个女生一起走了。人群散开之后，我看见金城君站在街边的一盏路灯旁，静静地等着我。

心跳突然变得好快。他已经把眼镜重新戴上，看到我向他走过去，轻轻地挑了一下眉。又是我从来没见过的表情，这样的氛围让我好想对他再了解更多，更多其他人无法看见的模样。

我站到他身边。他轻轻地说了声“走吧”，我就像只听话的小狗一样乖乖跟在他身旁。

“去哪里？”我问他。

“我家。”他的回答让我的心漏跳了一拍。

“不用担心，家里没人。”

“嗯……”

我跟着金城君坐了几站地铁，又走过了几条路，终于来到了他家。他家是两层带阁楼的和式房子，这倒很符合我对他的印象。

强烈的不真实感仍然笼罩着我，我觉得自己好像一只快要飘走的氢气球。但是他拉住了气球的绳子，把我拉回了眼前的现实。我被牵引着、轻推着进了浴室，手足无措地被引导着拥抱、接吻，氤氲的水汽从我的眼角涌出，也从身体深处涌出。

他的手指修长而美丽，像点燃火种似的抚过我的脸颊、双唇和颈窝，我被触碰的肌肤都变得滚烫起来。我半倚在他怀里轻喘着，任他将手绕到我背后，将连衣裙的拉链拉下。裙子被褪到腰间，金城君低头盯着我新买的内衣，低声笑着说，“很可爱。”

浴室里的镜子让我想到了几小时前那黑暗中的七分钟，羞耻的感觉连同情欲在体内翻腾起来。我羞得只敢转头看向它，镜子里的我连背后的肌肤都开始泛出浅红，而金城君刚刚解开了我内衣上的扣子。被覆盖住的地方总是最敏感，乳尖被温柔触碰着，快感却让人起了鸡皮疙瘩。在那上面游移着的，起初是指尖，然后是指腹、舌尖，最后变成舌头和牙齿的湿热包裹。我下意识攥住了他白色衬衫的衣角，却在下一个瞬间被他握住手腕，带向小腹以下的另一个地方。他引导着我的手指解开纽扣，拉下拉链，触摸已经肿胀得流出体液的性器。曾经在脑海里出现过的最隐秘的幻想似乎也快要成真了，还有什么能比得上用尽身体每一处记住他的形状呢。

我们互相为对方将身上衣物尽数褪去，然后赤身裸体紧紧贴在一起，在无声的默契里抚慰着彼此的耻部。金城君的手指的插入和我自慰时当然是不一样的，他会在我毫无防备之处略微曲起指节，顶住我不堪一击的脆弱点。我仰起头，温热的眼泪顺着眼角流进发丝里，呜咽着握住他硕大的阴茎，不服输地撸动着。绝对不可以只有我一个人这么狼狈，莫名其妙的胜负欲驱使我扔下羞耻心，大胆地用自己的手指沾上那前端的黏液，在嫩肉的沟壑间抚弄滑动着。让优秀的学生会长屈服在被取悦的性快感之下，露出失控的表情，这样的场景足以让我铭记一辈子。

浴室里没有对话，只有我的呻吟声、他逐渐急促的呼吸声和黏膜被翻弄的色情的水声。

“你在捉弄我吗？”他有些粗重地喘着气，抽出手指将我推向洗手台。我稍微有些失去平衡，在洗手台边缘用手臂支撑住自己发软的湿答答的身体，然后在镜子里看见他撕开了保险套的包装。

这个角度刚好对他而言很便利。他的手稍微用了点力气，我便只能将自己的上半身半趴在镜子前。他一手扶着我的腰，一边握着茎身磨蹭敏感的入口处，好像故意在等待着我主动开口求欢。这样的挑逗太过激了，我能感觉到穴口涌出的粘腻爱液已经有一部分沾湿了大腿根部的一整片皮肤。

“前辈，求你……”我全然忘记了自己往日小心翼翼偷看他的纯情模样，一心只想让身体深处的欲壑被填满，难受得头脑发涨。

“再完整地说一遍？”他不为所动地发出指令，手上的动作变得更加淫猥，施与加倍的折磨。

“前辈……求你……干我……”我浑身颤抖地发出哀求。他在镜子里看着我这副完全被情欲折磨得泫然欲泣的表情，满意地露出微笑，将性器顶进了我的体内。内壁的褶皱被一层层撑开、摩擦，然后最深处的一点被抵住了。他用手将我的双腿分开，随即将茎身插得更深。整根阴茎没入了体内，我失去了动弹的力气，只能堪堪将手肘支撑在盥洗台边缘，用全身的感官承受那一处被反复摩擦而带来的酸胀感，以及肉体更深处的逐渐被唤醒的酥麻的快感。

他伸手轻轻捏住我的下巴，让我看着镜子里自己被抽插着的模样。

“都这样了还没忘记说敬语，真是个乖孩子。”

“这样……可以得到奖励吗……”我语无伦次地反问道。

“当然。”他加重了抽插的力度，过于猛烈的律动让我觉得自己快要被操得失去意识了。他俯下身来，将胸膛贴上我的后背，一手揉捏着我的左乳，另一只手伸向交合处上方小小的阴蒂来回蹂躏着。快感自身体各处向我袭来，一股热流被刺激得要从体内喷涌而出。我在这难以忍耐的快感中伴随着强烈的潮吹到达了高潮，哭叫着、身体痉挛着，但那一切仿佛仅仅是在做理智融化前的无力的挣扎。汗水打湿了发丝，我的身体被完全打开，在高潮的余韵里继续被完全地占据着。我数不清我们交换过多少个浓厚的亲吻和缠绵的拥抱，也不记得自己为什么断断续续地把那些肮脏的幻想全部老实交代了，更不记得自己是如何被折腾着从浴室到了卧室的地毯上，再到他的床上。这个夜晚，实在是过分地长，长到第二天我在他的怀里醒来时，还要从联谊会的前一天晚上开始回忆到底发生了什么；长到当我还在回忆的时候，身旁的人已经醒了。

他将手轻轻放在我头上，捋了捋我的头发。

“虽然你昨晚还没告诉我要什么‘奖励’，但如果你需要七分钟，我倒是可以给得起很多个。也不仅限于用来抱你。”他突然没头没尾地说。

我脸红了起来，摇了摇头。

“我已经得到奖励了。就在刚才。”


End file.
